Eclipse Of The Heart
by StarDress
Summary: There is a story of an ancient love story of how much the sun loved her moon. How she loved him so much she became resentful of him. She didn't just turn on just him but on her subjects and herself. The moon did not know what to do. He did the only thing he could he seal her away in the sun. A long-time has passed since then.


**A/N: Hello, everyone it has been quite a while since i have posted on this account, I am more so active on ao3 nowadays. This particular piece is posted on my ao3 (stargazinglily) new changes even if small were changed to this one, anyone who knew me from tumblr (stardresss now whisplion) will know this fic I was heavily promoting it for the longest time for over a year actually. My writing habits tend to differ . this piece one of many stories I want to tell. They all contain all of my favorite ships from both fairy tail to Voltron, they will hopefully be told in time. This story is the aftermath of the events that occured before this current story. A prequel will happen, including a sequel with spin-offs of jellal/erza and mavis/zeref, and the four seasonal guardians ;). This story is heavily based upon the story of the sun and the moon and the first episode of mlp: friendship is magic. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this :') questions are welcomed as well!**

_This is a story long forgotten, in a time when the two realms were not separated. One that not even the ancients can remember documenting, the story of how the sun loved the moon so much. That the sun became jealous of the attention that the moon got from its starry subjects. The sun was a powerful being, that was loved by many that not even the moon received. Because of the love the two shared, the sun became quite resentful towards its partner. So much so that the sun became an evil version of itself, by creating the first-ever solar eclipse to appear in the sky. The moon tried to reason with its lover, but there was nothing left of that once innocent love. Now gone forever. The moon did the only thing it could think of and used the powers granted to it, not just by the stars but also the power of the other gods. Eventually trapping the sun god in the sun, for all eternity. Even with the broken heart of the moon, it took up the role of the ruling, both day and night for many thousand years. Knowing that in the back of their mind that their precious son would someday return to them, but just not knowing how long that wait would be._

**X794**

**The Third Era**

A soft breeze ruffled the curtains attached to the double doors that lead to the balcony. A figure stood before the huge glass doors. Natsu's gaze lingered on the full moon that stared him down, his fists clenching in frustration as it rose higher into the sky. A sudden knock at the door to chambers dragged him from his thoughts. Turning on his heel, he walked towards the doors. On his way, he passed a mirror. His dark complexion reflected at him, the ivory horns on his head curled slightly back and down, so they were closer to his ears. They just grazed the tip of them; he had grown accustomed to ignoring them over the years.

"What do you want?" Came to the muffled voice of the said man as the door slightly shadowed his presence in the entranceway.

"Natsu, Erza, and Jellal are here. They requested that I tell you they have arrived," said the young girl as she looked up at him, a pleading look in her eyes.

He sighed, his lips forming a thin line as he fought with himself, debating whether or not to see his friends he knew were so worried. They all were concerned about him. Deciding to screw it all, he pushed the door open, so the light from the lit torches washed over the room in a soft glow. Natsu stepped out into the corridor closer to the young girl, who stepped back to give him more room.

"Let's get this over with, Wendy, so I can be alone, okay?"

She nodded as she bit her lip turning she walked down the hallway Natsu followed closely behind her. He watched as she walked with a different spring in her step than usual. Huh, when had Wendy changed so much. He wondered. She was much younger than most of the other immortal beings, but she was still so smart for her age as well. They continue walking down the corridor until they stopped at a broad set of doors. Wendy placed her hand on the heavy oak doors. They creaked, unlocking as they were pushed open.

Natsu stepped forth into the entrance and stopped as he looked around the room, his gaze landed on a painting on the far wall. It made his jaw clench as he stared down the woman who looked back at him, a radiant smile across her beautiful face. There was a reason he rarely came to the east wing - because it was her study. Lucy's study, A small hand circled his arm gently. He looked down; his eyes turned to slits as he looked at the young girl, who was sending him the same look.

"Natsu, it's okay," she whispered as he shook his head and gently pulled away from her.

"Natsu, I see Wendy was able to convince you to come," came a voice from behind as he closed the giant doors with a click.

"Erza," he mumbled as he turned to see the powerful god of war standing before him with her partner, Jellal.

"I realize this is not something you want to discuss, considering the circumstances, but it needs to be discussed. Something big is coming, and I am pretty sure you know what that thing is to don't you?"

Looking away, he stared at the black marking along with his hand. "Natsu, I know this is difficult for you, but the stars are restless, and as guardian of the northern star, I must put my two cents into this uncomfortable situation. The zodiacs may light up the night, but we both know they are forever loyal to the largest star in the sky, and that is neither myself nor the moon," Jellal said as he placed his hand on Wendy's head in comfort to the worried goddess.

Natsu turned his back on them as he walked towards the large bay windows of the study. His hands clenched tightly together behind his back, the large wings that expended from his back flew out spreading out covering his form Erza's eyes widened at the wings. She had not seen those wings since the day Lucy was banished to the sun. They were his most prized possession, and they were also Lucy's favorite as well. Lucy was not gifted with flight so Natsu would take her flying at night it was something very precious shared between the two lovers.

"I am very aware of this, Jellal. Trust me, I am. From the day I put them in the sky, I knew they would forever be loyal to her."

Turning towards them, his eyes held the wisdom of so many lifetimes, but also an eternal sadness. One that not even he could shake off even after the last several millenniums he had not seen his beloved. He knew his duty, though also if he was sad forever, his priorities were towards his subjects.

"I know better than anyone what this night symbolizes it has been three thousand years since the last blood moon, and I feel as if it is the return of something else as well." Natsu's wings folded back until they were tucked between his shoulder blades. He turned fully towards them as he sighed, rubbing his sleep-deprived eyes. He had not had a proper good night in almost a month. Erza crossed her arms over her chest in thought she knew he was struggling with this, but they needed to take action.

"Then I hope you are taking precautions in preparation for what is going to occur in less than one hour," she said as she checked the time on the grand clock in the corner of the study.

Looking over at her, he nodded his head as he opened his clawed hands and summoned fire in one and golden light in the other. The flame flickered in his left palm, growing more significant with his unstable emotions at seeing it for the first time in a long time. On the other hand, the golden light glowed as it reflected the soft glow of the night sky.

"Alert the others to be on guard; I may be more powerful than I was back then. That does not change the fact that Lucy is just as powerful, if not more than I ever was," he glanced over his shoulder, as Erza nodded before stepping out of the room.

He closed his hands, making the lights vanish from his sight, turning towards Wendy and Jellal. He looked at them with a new determination in his eyes, that made the small goddess smile at him before she took off after Erza. Natsu smiled slightly at her as she left his sight, his gaze fell to Jellal as he looked at him, a different emotion washing over his features.

"What is it that you are not telling me, Jellal?" he asked the man as he stared up at the painting on the wall.

Quirking an eyebrow, Natsu gazed up at the art piece, his face losing any sense of emotion. His gaze lingered on the beautiful painting of Lucy. Just the mere mention of her name made his stomach curdle just thinking of the beautiful goddess that held his heart when no other did his heart had been hers before she even knew his name or her name for that matter.

He didn't remember most of his previous life, only that he recognized one name - Lucy. He didn't know why or how, but he knew. The moment he laid eyes on her, they were connected in a way no one could explain it was a love like no other. Turning his attention back to Jellal, he sighed and took a seat on the plush couch, pinching the bridge of his nose in thought.

"Natsu, I want you to know that Mavis has made contact, and if that does not clarify Lucy's return, then I am not sure what does."

He looked up at him, his lips forming a line at the thought of the spirit of life visiting the corrupted goddess in her prison inside the sun just the thought of it made his skin crawl with anticipation. It was happening; she was coming back; he would have to face her. Getting up from the couch, he looked at Jellal with a new determination. His green eyes shone with new life. Jellal nodded in approval as the two exited the study.

"I may not be happy with these circumstances, but if we are not all at our best, then none of us stand a chance against her."

"Agreed, Lucy was always a powerful being, but now she is just raging with magical powers and hell-bent on causing chaos."

Natsu hummed in agreement as they made their way to the throne room upon entering, they were greeted with an empty room. The once lively place where two thrones sat and laughter that was heard was now cold. Jellal watched as Natsu walked across the room until he stood before a giant fireplace opening his palm, the fire flickered as he tossed it into the open pit. The room lit in a soft glow to show the real damage usually hidden by the darkness after many years of not being used it explained just how much had happened the night of Lucy's banishment. He sighed as he looked away from the broken furniture and turned his attention to the fractured windows; instead, it was an odd sight to anyone who was not there that night. Everyone knew the story of how the moon god used all of the powers of the stars and gods combined to seal away the sun goddess. What they did not know was the incident had resulted in Natsu being tainted with some of the dark magic that consumed Lucy.

"I thought I would found you both here." The doors shut with a click as Erza walked in along with Wendy she made her way past him and stood before the small gathered group of powerful beings. An oppressive atmosphere fell over the group as the weight of why they were all there finally sunk in.

"I sent for the four guardians of the seasons, but it seems chaos has rained down in the courts. The zodiacs have escaped their seals and are wreaking havoc. It only proves that Lucy is truly free." Natsu gritted his teeth in anger. He hated this. He hated it so much that the one person he loved was also his greatest enemy. How in the two realms had he ended up in the situation, he had tried so hard to be the man she needed, though sometimes enough is not always enough.

"All right, then that means we have to prepare we have no idea when she will show but I can already feel the moon's powers waning."

Erza nodded as she glanced towards the night sky outside, where the moon's white color was fading to red. A bright light surrounded her when it disappeared; she was now in a set of black armor.

"Been a while since I have seen that particular armor," Jellal mumbled as he walked closer to her.

"Yes, well, it was the only gift from my mother, who now resides in purgatory," she said as she kissed his cheek, making him smile softly at her.

Natsu watched the interaction between the two, a melancholy expression on his face. Wendy peered up at him a sad look in her eyes, reaching for his hand, she squeezed it in her smaller one Natsu squeezed back as he continued to watch them.

"I may not understand the heartache you feel Natsu, but I do understand when someone is hurting because of someone else," she whispered as she pushed her long blue hair out of her face with her free hand.

A small smile played on his lips as he gazed down at the young goddess, his eyes soft as she meets his gaze. She smiled back as a sudden noise caught all of their attention a shiver ran down Natsu's back an ominous feeling of dread washed over the four of them. No one said a word the silence was overpowering as the once silvery light of the moon that leaked through the windows turned to red. Natsu's grip on Wendy's hand tightened as he tried to sense any disturbances in the air.

In the dark corner of the room, a pair of red eyes watched the foursome as they cautiously waited for something to happen a grin played on her lips, just the thought of being free from the crystal that had imprisoned her was like being reborn. The wings that rested on her shoulders fluttered as if in agreement. A gift she had received when she had given in to her dark desires, along with a pair of horns and unimaginable power a giggle left her lips as she began to clap at their scared states. Everyone froze at the sudden presence of someone else in the room, turning his gaze Natsu stiffened his green eyes stared blankly at the glowing eyes that grinned back at him.

"Hello, my precious moonflower did you miss me?"

"Lucy," he mumbled as he took a stance in front of Wendy, shielding her.

Lucy purred at the sound of her name, leaving his lips it had been too damn long, and man, did she miss this. The pure power was running through her entire being as she struck fear into others, just the feeling of being feared ravished her entirely. She licked her lips as she took in the state of the others in the room, her eyes lingering on Jellal as he stared at her a desperate look in his eyes. Lucy turned away her wings, flaring out as she walked across the room until she was standing in the center.

"What do you want?" Erza asked as she pointed her sword at the goddess.

Lucy hummed in thought as she looks at her nails in boredom, the gold bands on her arms jingled as she moved to stretch out her fingers in thinking.

"I want revenge, that is what I want! I want the power and love I was deprived of having! I am the sun goddess; I deserve all the love and affection from everyone." She growled out the last part as a burst of pure power rang through the room, snuffing out the light, and everyone in the place as they fell into utter darkness. The sudden change in scenery made everyone freeze in wait to see what would occur. Not waiting to found out, Natsu lit his hands aflame, illuminating the room just as he was grabbed from behind. The wind knocked out of him as he was slammed to the ground, a grunt leaving him as a heavyweight collided with his chest. Lucy smiled as she stared down at him, her wilted wings blocking his view from the others.

"Well is this not a sight, Natsu reminds me of the old days."

Ignoring her as he grabbed ahold of her arm and tumbled them over, so he was above her twisting her arm, he locked it in place behind her back, as he used his upper body to hold her down she struggled beneath him a held her firmly. Grinding his teeth, Natsu struggled against her strength, and he could hear the yells of his friends as they tried to bypass the barrier Lucy had put between them all.

"Wow, Lucy, you must be off your game if you have to use a barrier to block our friends from interfering." The hold on Lucy's wrist tightened as Natsu dug his claws into her flesh.

"Heh, I may be a little rusty darling, but that does mean I am totally off my game," she said as the images tattooed onto her back started to glow.

Natsu shielded his eyes as the bright light vanished just as quickly as it had appeared, the sound that followed shaking the castle's walls.

"Loke," was whispered as he was thrown back against the pillar.

The leader of the zodiac stood tall as his armor sparkled in a golden light blinding his view a smile made its way onto his face as he shot forward a golden orb flying from his palm. Natsu's wings flew out, covering him just as the sphere came into contact with them. A yell fell from him, the painful burning sensation cutting into the rough exterior of his wings. Damn him. He had put too much of his powers into his creations.

"Oh, is something wrong, my lord?" Loke spat as he threw another ball of light hitting the shielded wings against the pillar cracking as he went. He watched with delight as the post came crashing down, breaking the barrier. With it no longer intact, the others charged forward just as more zodiacs appeared. Lucy watched with delight as her precious stars took their master's loyalty to the next level Erza dodged another arrow from Sagittarius, drawing a double-edged sword she clashed with the bow of that of the stars. A mischievous grin played on Sagittarius face, as he quickly took the weapon and jabbed it into Erza's eye, making her stumble backward. A pained yell left her as she clutched the bloody sight, wiping the blood away she once again charged at the bowman.

Jellal watched in horror as his partner was wounded, his anger flaring in golden flames at his fingertips, tossing the fire at Gemini, the twins dodging the rage that consumed it, instead of catching a pair of curtains on fire. Not caring, Jellal sprinted for Erza only to be passed by a gust of wind. Turning his head, he watched in awe as Wendy fought it out with the spirit of Aquarius. Water and wind clashed together as they spiraled and dodged one another's attacks.

Wendy winced as she once again dodged the powerful wave of water that flew at her, wiping the blood from her nose. She let out a huff as she gathered the wind at her fingertips, and threw the spiral at the spirit. Aquarius took the attack head-on as it knocked her backward onto the floor. The shattering of glass under the skin made her laugh insanity. Wendy watched closely as the spirit stood and ripped the bottom of her skirt. Tearing the material in half Aquarius turned the blue material into that of liquid air.

"You are a good kid I will give you that, but you still have a lot to learn," She said as she lashed out at Wendy.

Jellal bit his lip as he watched the fight continue for another moment before charging off to aid help o Natsu he watched as Loke threw him across the room, smashing through the wall of the castle. Summoning a bow made of light, he took an arrow and shot it at Lucy. Stopping her was the only way to end all of this. Putting her hand out, she dissolved the arrow with one touch.

"You have got to be better than that, Jellal honestly, that was pathetic. I thought I had taught you better than that, then again I see where your loyalties lie now," she deadpanned.

Jellal grinned as he watched Lucy with such disappointment it made her lose her composure for just a split second. It was there he saw it just a tiny glimpse of the old Lucy, she was hidden in there still.

"No, Lucy, you taught me better than that, but I am not the one you should be worrying about."

Lucy gave him a questioning look just as something came slamming into her and tossed her to the ground like a rag doll Natsu stood before her, his body heaving as he tried to control the darkness that was trying to consume him. Getting to her feet, Lucy flared her wings in anger and charged at him. Grabbing him, she flew up and burst through the windows of the throne room. The two stumbled out into the night sky and fell towards the water below a growl left Natsu as he grabbed ahold of her and spread his webbed wings and stopped their descent.

Lucy spread her wings as they pushed her backward, separating her from his hold she floated in front of him. The two floated there silently, the battle going on mere feet from them was all washed away. For a moment, the world stopped as they stared one another down, blood ran down Natsu's face, but he ignored it. Lucy's fingers twitched at the dense environment even now; she could not look at him without feeling something. All the thousands of years they were separated did not stop that little part of her that still felt for him.

Shaking her head of those thoughts, she flew upwards and summoned the blue flames to her hand. Tossing the searing flames at him, he blocked it by invoking a shield of stardust. Flying towards her, he summoned the fire from the sun and the light of the moon and combined their powers. A giant spear appeared in his hold, the flame flickering at its head as he tossed the mighty weapon at her, flapping her wings, Lucy soared upwards and out of its path. The spear redirected its direction and followed her as she flew across the lake and towards the castle. Summoning a weapon of her own, a flaming bow appeared in her right hand and an arrow made of golden light in the other. Turning around, she shot the arrow at the spear, causing the two objects to burst into a loud explosion.

The ground shook with the loud blast stirring the night court awake to see what the commotion was; they watched as the two powerful beings clashed together over the vast mountainside. Lucy dove downward as another blast from Natsu came her way. Flanking left, she avoided the coldness that followed he was losing his fight against the darkness that followed him and made her insides shiver with delight.

"Just give in, Natsu trusts me the delicious feeling you get when you've given in is so worth it," she sang as she dodged another of his attacks.

Natsu growled as his eyes flashed red for a second before vanishing he knew how easy it was to slip. That was why he chooses to fight it off for so long because he did not want to become that. He knew what love was. He had received and given it for many thousand years. It was different, though, and Lucy had abandoned all thoughts of love when she gave into greed and selfishness.

"That is where you are wrong, and I will never give into the darkness. Do you know why?"

"What could be the reason?" she asked as she flew closer to him. Natsu smiled at her as he gathered what stored energy he had within himself and blasted it at her.

"Love, pure love that I have only held for you, through all of our lifetimes together and into the next." Lucy watched in horror as the blast of energy came barreling towards her, unable to escape. She took on the full blast of the dominant power of the moon god, knocking her backward and causing her to fall toward the lake below. Still conscious, she sent one final blast soaring towards him, enough to knock him off his balance. A throbbing ache came soon afterward, as he flew after her in a final attempt to garner her to him, he grabbed her and held her close. One last time, he gathered the last of his energy and allowed it built up as they crashed into the lake.

A cold sensation settled over them both and lingered as they floated there in the darkness with nothing but each other Natsu's hold never left Lucy as she was tucked close into his chest. The water consumed them both as they sank deeper, their wings dragging them as they went. All was silent as the night became quiet and still as the creatures watched in waiting to see what would happen next. A sudden burst of light came from the depths of the water, the bright lights drawing the attention of those in the castle.

A lone figure stood at the base of the forest watching the scene unravel walking forward; Mavis made her way across the bank to the water. Everyone watched in awe as the spirit of life stepped on the water, causing it to ripple as she walked across its surface black whisps following in her wake. Wendy held her breath as she watched, as the lake split in half to relieve both Natsu and Lucy.

A pounding in his head was the first thing Natsu noticed when he awoke he groaned, rolling over, so he was laying on his back. Opening his eyes, he was met with the curious gaze of Mavis who stared down at him. Blinking a few times he ran his hand over his face, as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"Mavis, what are you doing here?"

"I think you know the answer to that," She deadpanned

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, bypassing his horns only to notice something was off. His left horn was missing, or slightly half of it was. He looked at Mavis questioningly as she just shrugged looking around the room, he took in the state of his once-pristine throne room only to bypass everyone's unconscious rules and to focus solely on Lucy's limp figure as it glowed. He knew precisely why Mavis was here. She was the one to release Lucy from her prison, and now she was here to make sure her plan was successful.

"She is no longer full of rage and power-hungry, but I do not need to tell you that since it was you who caused her resurrection when you gave up your powers to her. It will take some time, but it will return to you both because you transferred your powers to her a shift in the balance has changed."

Natsu looked at her confused, but then it hit him he was no longer the moon's deity. The very thought made him shudder. Mavis nodded in confirmation as he clutched his fists in frustration he squeezed his eyes shut as the shock rolled off of him in waves.

"Do not fret Natsu this is for the best perhaps even a miracle there was always a void that was felt in the roles you both played. This feels right, so do not screw it up this time, and make sure Lucy also knows that we do not give second chances."

Natsu looked up as Mavis gave him a genuine smile, making her soulless eyes sparkle as she turned on her heel and made her way out of the room. A shudder left his lips as he looked at his once clawed hands to see flesh. Instead, the once black scales were now a ruby red color as they shimmered in the light of the morning sun. His gaze turned to watch as the fiery rays peeked through the mountains and onto the castle nestled into the mountain's side. A smile made its way across his lips as he sighed at the heaviness of so much sadness finally left his shoulders. Days later, after the cleanup of the fight and everyone settled in with the sudden changes in balance was when it finally sunk in. Their once beloved sun goddess was their new moon guardian, and the moon god was now the sun god. Lucy clutched herself as she stood on the balcony overlooking over the landscape as the sunset over the mountains. It was strange. Out of everything she had done in her long life, she never expected this to be its outcome. A soft breeze came through, blowing her golden strands as they glowed in the dying sun's final light.

The presence of someone else broke her out of her thoughts, a small smile playing on her lips as she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her midsection. The heat he radiated was comforting as they watched the full moon rise into the sky, the stars twinkled to life as they shot across the air in a greeting. Lucy smiled as they whispered greeting as they bypassed her and connected creating the constellations she adored so very much.

"You know it's a perfect night." Lucy hummed in agreement as Natsu released his hold on her making her look back at him a mischievous grin playing on his lips.

"It is. And you know what that means, right?"

A grin played on Natsu's lips as he backed up before sprinting toward her, making Lucy move out of his way as he jumped headfirst off the balcony into the night. Lucy let out a gasp before she laughed, spreading her shimmering white wings and picking up the bottom of her starlit black dress. She was joining him in his freefall, grabbing him in her arms, holding him close. She spread her wings and flew off into the night, their laughs following them. The night court came to life at the sight of their once saddened ruler now brought back to life with the one he loved most


End file.
